Stories untold
by thisoldlady
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles. All about love. And sexy-times.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own them!**

~1~

He loves to be with her. To hear all those small sounds, falling from her mouth.

The hitch of her breath, when he fondles her breasts.

The moans of pleasure, when he enters her.

The high pitched cries, when her orgasm approaches.

He loves to see her. Lips, swollen from kisses.

The deep flush in her face, reaching down to her chest.

Her bright blue eyes, so full of love and trust.

He loves to taste her, all sweet and salty.

He loves to smell her, earthy, musky, clean. All Carol.

He loves all of her.

Body, mind and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

A few erratic thrusts, thats all he can manage.

He feels like a teenage boy, finally with his first love. All awkward fumbling, sloppy kisses.

It's embarrasing.

She deserves so much more.

She deserves better than him.

But she looks at him, like he had hung the moon.

Her hands come up, stroking his sweaty bangs from his eyes, cupping his cheek.

Smiling at him.

The fuckin' smile. The smile, that always gets him.

"You know, what's the best about round 1?" she whispers.

"It will lead to round 2!"

And with that, she kisses him with all she has.


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

With Ed, she always hated blow~jobs. Even in the early days of her marriage, before the abuse started. It was about him, him fucking her mouth, making her gag and choke. She on her knees. His odour of unwashed body and old sweat all around her. The taste of his cum, like dead fish. Long time dead fish.

When she sees Daryls dick, her mouth waters.

She licks her lips in anticipation.

He's strong, thick, a purple head, leaking with pre~cum, proud and beautiful.

She can't wait to taste him.

To run her tongue along the prominent veins on its underside.

To lick him. To suck him. To swallow him.


	4. Chapter 4

~4~

Carol never had a man going down on her.

Ed used to say that only whores take pleasure from that kind of thing. That only whores take pleasure from sex at all. And she had to shut up and turn around and take it in silence, like a good wife.

She knows, Daryl would never hurt her.

He wants to give her all kinds of pleasure. Never pain.

And he wants to go down on her. "I'll go down first."

"Even better" has been her teasy reply.

She is stunned. He really wants it.

It's almost funny, the way he begs.

Until it's not funny anymore.

The first tentative lick has her back arching of the mattress.

Pure bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

~5~

Carol loves it, when Daryl loses control.

When his breath becomes deeper. Faster.

When his eyelids begin to flutter.

When his hips jerk forwards and he can't help it.

When his dick twitches and his knees begin to buckle.

When he starts to groan and when he whispers her name.

When he fists the sheets, knuckles white.

When he offers himself to her, when he's open, bare and vulnerable.

(When she should crush him with a single word.)

When she sees the fine shine of sweat all over his body. And when she knows, it's because of her.

She can make the strong hunter weak.


	6. Chapter 6

~6~

Daryl is mesmerized by the view in front of him.

Carols bottom lip, caught between her teeth.

Her eyes bright. There is neither judgement to see, nor teasing. Only love.

Her pale skin, like porcelain, covered in dusty freckles. Her delicate collarbones.

Her small hands, pressing her breasts together.

His dick between her breasts. Moving. Thrusting. Oh this delicious friction.

It's a dream coming true.

Soon, too soon, he feels his balls tighten.

He spills thick white ropes of cum on her breasts, like a string of pearls.

She welcomes them with a low moan and a smile.

He bends down and kisses her hard.


	7. Chapter 7

~7~

Carol lies on her back, Daryl at her side, looking at her, a look full of adoration.

" I love you, you know."

His index finger dips in droplets of his own cum on her breast. He draws lazy patterns on her chest. Smearing his jizz on her. Covers her nipples in his cum.

Marking her. As his.

Gathering some fluid on his thumbpad and tracing her lips with it.

Her tongue darts out, tasting him.

The very essence of him.

"More!" she demands and he happily obliges.

This is so much better than his imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

~8~

Daryl feels her clenching around his dick. She goes rigid. Her mouth falls into a silent "O". Her nails claw in his shoulders. Her eyes are tightly closed.

Carol is so caught up in her orgasm, she even forgets to breath.

Her skin glows. Her heart beats erratically.

He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

He stops thrusting in her.

This is not about him.

Gently he strokes her face.

Slowly she comes back to earth. Her breath evens.

She opens her eyes. Smiling at him. Shy.

She winds her arms around his neck. Holding him close. Burying her face at his throat.

"Thank you", she whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

~9~

The sun is shining through dust layered windows. The noises from the outside are muffled.

Daryl and Carol still are in bed, in their very own private bubble. Enveloped in a tight embrace.

Lost in each other.

He massages her inner walls with long, languid strokes.

There is no rush, no goal to achieve.

Their eyes are open, their gaze is locked.

Nothing matters.

The world outside could crush, they wouldn't even notice.

Too caught up in each other.

When her insides begin to flutter, he picks up his pace, together they reach their peak.

This is the epitome of a lazy sunday morning.


	10. Chapter 10

~10~

The kisses become more urgent, frantic.

Hands begin to wander. To explore. To roam. Nimble fingers start to open first buttons.

Small sighs and low groans are to be heard.

A single finger dibs under the waistband.

And everything freezes.

" Please stop", a gasp.

"Of course." A face caressed.

" I'm sorry. I thought, tonight might be different. I tought, maybe tonight..."

" Hey, it's okay."

" I'm so sorry!" Tears brimming in eyes.

Loving reassurance. " You know, I love you. I'm happy with you. I'll take everything you can give to me. I love to fall asleep besides you. I love to wake up next to you.

Love isn't about sex. I wish I could take away all the things you had to endure in your past."

Love.

Trust.


	11. Chapter 11

~11~

Both Daryl and Carol discover that they are fascinated by different textures of different materials.

A smooth, silky scarf, used to blindfold the eyes.

Thick, srcatcy ropes, used to restrain wrists and ankles.

A bunch of feathers, Daryl collected in the woods, tied together and used to tickle sensitive flesh.

A handful of lingerie, they found in an abandoned adult shop, all lace and leather.

The cool metal of nipple clamps (found in the same shop).

And of course, the feeling of calloused fingers on velvety slick folds.

The feeling of a small cool hand wrapped around his hot rigid flesh.

All different textures.

All pleasure.


	12. Chapter 12

~12~

Daryl and Carol love making love.

They try so many different positions. They explore each other. To the limit. Until they are spent.

They are pushing boundaries.

Both of them.

They make all their dreams come true. ( And some things they haven't even dreamt of.)

Things, they never knew existed.

Carol, as a battered ex~wife never thought, she would enjoy being spanked. But she loves it. Sometimes. It can make her pussy drip.

Daryl was often beaten with the leather belt of his dad, but he loves to be restraint with leather belts, while Carol sucks him off.

Sometimes it's fast, hard, rough, kinky.

But it's never just fucking.

With them, it's always love~making.


	13. Chapter 13

~13~

Daryl steals her breath away, swallows her moans.

Her skin tingles everywhere, he touches her.

Gentle strokes.

Carol never knew gentleness before.

It's unfamiliar. Not unwelcome.

Nothing in her past has prepared her for this.

She would never have dreamed of such a future. Full of love.

Tenderness.

He makes her world shift. Everytime they are together.

As friends.

As allies.

As lovers.

The world shifts.

And shatters.

And then, everythings is falling in places.

This is, how it is supposed to be.

The desire to feel skin with fingers, with mouths, with skin.

The desire to feel a soul with a soul.


	14. Chapter 14

~14~

It's intoxinating. The sight of Carol, naked, except for her boots.

Those goddamn, fuckin' boots. Daryl loves them. He loved them, since he first laid an eye on them. Black combat boots with a hell lot of straps on them.

He dreamt of fucking her while she wears those boots, only those boots.

Seems, his dream is about to come true!

The smell of her arousal hits his nose and his throat runs dry. He tries to swallow.

What have he ever done to deserve her?

He's a lucky man.

Who could have ever imagined that?

He thrusts in her in an almost punishing pace, his lips kissing everybit of skin they can reach.

Her legs on his shoulders, to access a deeper angle. Her back arching to him. When he turns his head, he can see those boots.

And when he comes, he bites in the thick leather.

Leaving a mark.

A constant reminder.


	15. Chapter 15

~15~

It's ridiculous. Daryl touches her feet. Just her feet.. It shouldn't feel so...good.

Carol wishes, her feet would look sexier. But they are just feet. They carry her through her life. She never really paid attention to them.

Until now.

She senses every small touch. Every kiss. The way, he licks between her toes, sucks on them, lets his teeth graze the arch of her foot.

It feels delicious.

Sinful.

Tantalizing.

It makes her whimper. Whrithing on the sheets. Arching in his touch. Biting her lips to stiffle a moan.

It makes him smile. Chuckling. Feeling confident.

And when he stops torturing her and kisses his way up to the sweet juncture of her thighs, all coherent thoughts fly away...


	16. Chapter 16

~16~

Daryl is a Dixon. And Dixons don't do romance.

But he's the only man who ever brought Carol a flower. A white flower in an old beer bottle.

He brought a flower and hope.

Daryl is a Dixon. And Dixons don't cuddle.

But he's the one that refuses to let her go after sex. He loves to be near to her, breathe her in, kiss her salty skin, feel her rapid heart beat under his fingertips.

Daryl is a Dixon. And Dixons don't do kissing.

But he's obsessed with kissing her. Chaste kisses, deep kisses, passionate kisses, toe curling kisses. Tongues swirling, tasting, fighting for dominance.

Daryl is a Dixon. And Dixons don't have a home.

Until he found her.


	17. Chapter 17

~17~

Daryl is completely mesmerized by the stunning woman laying in front of him.

Carol's pale skin seems to glow in the moonlight. She is smiling and her fingers are ghosting over her breasts. She circles her nipples, tugs at them, ever so lightly.

His breath hitches.

She never breaks eye contact.

She kneads her soft mounds and a small whimper escapes her lips.

Her hands are wandering further down, over the soft skin of her stomach and she wishes, he would follow the trail of her hands with his hot mouth.

Her delicate fingers arrive at their destination and she shivers with anticipation.

He smirks when she lets one finger slowly glide through her slick folds and he strokes his leaking dick faster.


	18. Chapter 18

~18~

He loses it, when he sees Carol talking to a man. They stand close. She's laughing and he's touching her upper arm with his hand.

Daryl wants to rip off the hand of this asshole.

He knows, she is his, and only his.

But old insecurities are kicking in.

He always feels like he doesn't deserve her. That she's too good for a redneck like him. Even if he knows for sure, that she loves him.

Later that evening, when he pounds into her faster and deeper as ever before, desperate to make her come harder than ever, to claim her and to mark her as his, she cries " I'm yours! Only yours!"

And when he spills his hot seed into her, he whispers hoarsely " And I'm yours".


	19. Chapter 19

~19~

Daryl kneels behind her. His hands are gripping Carols hips to steady her. Her ass high in the air.

Her breasts are bouncing, her sensitive nipples brushing over the worn~out carpet, hardening even more with every thrust.

Daryls hands begin to wander, gliding over her back, up to her shoulders, down again, firmly kneadling her buttocks.

He never misses a beat, thrusting in her in wild abandon.

He smacks her ass, she yelps in surprise and moans, when she feels her walls clenching even more around him.

His fingers are sneaking around her, starting to tease her clit, her head falls down on her forearms, she had to close her eyes, there are so many sensations, the blood is singing in her veins and her climax is all~consuming.


	20. Chapter 20

~20~

Daryl craves her touch.

No matter, how often he touches her, it's not enough.

It will never be enough.

In his past, touches meant pain.

Human contact meant pain.

He prefered to be on his own.

Nobody could harm him, when he was alone.

And than he met Carol.

And his world shifted.

She wormed her way under his skin, in his heart. Mind. Soul.

The way, their hands brush, when she hands him a bowl with stew.

The way, she massages his shoulders, when he pulls a muscle.

The way, she stiches him up, when he's injured.

The way, she grips his dick, stroking him firmly into oblivion.


	21. Chapter 21

~21~

Daryl groans, when the hot water hits his stiff body. Everything hurts. The muscles are sore. He's tense. Pent up.

Suddenly cool air hits him, he smiles, knowing it is Carol, stepping in the shower stall behind him.

Her arms encircling his waist. She presses a kiss right between his shoulder blades.

"This OK?" she asks.

He only nods.

She takes the bar of soap, running it over his body in slow, languid strokes, until he's covered is suds.

She kneads his aching muscles.

She washes his hair, massages his scalp.

He almosts purrs like a damn kitten.

She can ease his pain.


	22. Chapter 22

~22~

Carol yelps in surprise, when suddenly Daryl spins her around.

His mouth crushes down on her, tasting her deep.

Devouring her.

His hands are gripping her ass, lifting her. She wraps her slender legs around his waist. Her wt pussy pressing into his belly.

He's growling deep in his chest, his hungry lips searching for her nipples, sucking them in the hollow of his hot mouth.

She arches in his touch, panting.

She's close and he hasn't even touched her, where she wants to be touched.

Her back hits the cold tiles of the shower stall, but she doesn't care.

This is carnal, maddening.

It's pure, unadulterated love.

It's joy.


	23. Chapter 23

~23~

To him, she is beautiful.

Always.

Moving with the grace of a dancer.

Even when exhaustion takes over.

When she kills, the knife clutched in her capable hands, her skin spotted with freckles of blood.

When she bakes, kneadling the dough with strong hands, traces of flour across her cheeks.

When she makes love to him, taking him deep, letting her nails lightly scratch across the marred skin of his back.

Leaving marks of love.

To him, she is beautiful.

Laughing with him.

Crying in his arms.

Softly snoring in her sleep.

Putting walkers down.

Writhing under him.

Whimpering his name.

Moaning in pleasure.

To him, she is beautiful.

Always,


	24. Chapter 24

~24~

Daryl wakes up. Smiling. What a beautiful dream.

He feels satisfied. Spend. In a good way.

It wasn't just a random, embarrassing wet dream. No, this dream was filled with so many emotions, so much love.

In his dream Carol came to his room, to talk. And that's what they did. They talked. About what happened in the time of her banishment.

He held her as she started to cry.

He held her tight as she started to kiss him.

He clung to her as she stradled his lap.

Their kissing became urgent, hands began to wander, they explored each other in a tender, passionate , all consuming way.

This was love making.

He sighs.

A delicate hand strokes his naked chest, soft lips are pressing a kiss on this shoulder. A smiling voice says "Good morning, Pookie."


	25. Chapter 25

~25~

Strong, calloused fingers gently fondle Carols breasts.

She shivers and arches into his kneading touch.

She wettens her lips in anticipation.

His thumbs caress her nipples.

Ed used to grab and squeeze and pinch.

Daryl licks and nibbles and kisses until her nipples are hard pebbles of want.

He fondles and massages her soft mounds until she's dripping with lust.

He traces the faint scars Ed left on her chest, with tender fingertips until she's out of her mind with love.

He sucks and laps, leaving hickeys like a highschool boy but she never minds. She's his.


	26. Chapter 26

~26~

Daryl finds her soaked. She's so wet, she's dripping.

He feels 10 feet high and invincible.

He can do this to her.

He can make her knees buckle with a lick of his tongue.

He can make her writhing on the sheets of her bed.

When he opens her slick folds and sucks her hard bundle of nerves in his mouth, inserting the fingers of one hand in her tight vagina, using the other hand to fondle her breast, pinching the nipples ever so lightly, he can make her cry out in ecstasy.

He can make her forget the harshness of the world outside.


	27. Chapter 27

~27~

Gently Daryl nudges her legs further apart. The tip of his dick teases her clit. Her legs are trembling uncontrollably. Carol can't stiffle the low groan that escapes her throat.

He feels that she becomes rigid.

" What's wrong?"

" I...You make me... He never..." she mumbles incoherently.

He strokes her face gently, kisses her tenderly.

" I'm not him", he whispers.

Carol looks in his eyes, in his soul, in his heart.

" No, you're nothing like him!"

She wraps her legs around his waist. " Please make love to me. He never made love to me."

Their bodies are naked.

Their souls are bare.


	28. Chapter 28

~28~

Merle Dixon loved women. But he loved them with big boobs the most.

Daryl Dixon never cared. Boobs, ass, legs, pretty face, it never mattered to him. After all, he prefered quick fucks in the dark.

But now... in the middle of the zombie apocalypse... he became a boobs~man, too. Like his brother.

He loved Carol's breasts.

Loved to kiss them, to knead them, sucking on the pert nipples. Kissing the softness of those beautiful mounds.

But... he also became a leg~man.

He loved Carol's long, slender legs, smooth as silk, wrapped around his waist, resting on his broad shoulders.

But...he also became an ass~man.

He loved to massage Carol's beautiful cheeks, grabbing them, kissing them, biting them. Loved the way, they quivered, when he playfully spanks them.

And... he became a sucker for a pretty face.

He loved Carol's soulful eyes, her kissable lips, her skin like porcelain, dotted with freckles.

He loved her smile.

It took the end of the world for him to discover his preferences in women.

Apparently, he was a Carol~man.


	29. Chapter 29

~29~

Carol loves Daryl's hands. Long, callused fingers, but oh so gentle.

They build fences, they kill game, they put down walkers.

They caress her, knead her sore muscles.

They catch her tears and stroke her hair.

They give comfort and joy.

They glide through her slick folds and circle her hard bundle of nerves.

They enter her so slowly, she could scream and beg for more.

They tease her merciless and rip another orgasm from her sated body.

She sucks on them while he thrusts into her hard and fast.

They can tickle and grab and pinch her nipples.

They never hurt her.

They hold her heart.


	30. Chapter 30

~30~

When Carol straddles Daryl's lap, he has to close his eyes.

It is overwhelming.

It is everything.

It is too much.

The way, she slowly slides down his hot and rigid flesh, like honey dripping from a spoon.

The way, her tight channel is gripping him like vice.

She lets her hips roll in an agonizing languid pace.

Her breath hitches and when he opens his eyes, he can see a deep red flush on her face and down to her breasts.

Her eyes closed.

Her head thrown back.

She arches, to take him deeper.

The fine shine of sweat on her body.

She glows like an ethereal goddess in the moonlight.


	31. Chapter 31

-31-

Daryl`s weight on her, so familiar by now.

Carol feels safe.

With him.

Under him.

In a different time, with a different man, she would have been scared, to be trapped like this.

He presses her body into the matress.

His chest on her shoulder blades. She can feel his nipples.

His belly on the small of her back.

His legs covering hers.

His stiff dick, nestled in the cleft of her ass.

They fit perfectly.

They breathe in sync. As one being.

She is surrounded by him.

And that is pure bliss.

That is the way, it is supposed to be.

His fingers interlaced with hers.

Connected...connected on such a deep level.


	32. Chapter 32

-32-

Daryl pounds into her in an agonizing pace. Carol is bend over a dusty table. The room is dirty, no way to lay down here.

Daryl loves the way, her tight channel embraces his dick.

Loves the way she clenches around him.

Loves everything about her.

But he wishes, he could take his time with her.

Could treat her like she deserves it.

Could worship her body.

Could kiss every inch of her smooth skin.

Could make love to her the hole night through.

On a four poster bed with lots of cushions and thick blankets.

With candles and flowers and champagne.

All the romantic crap.


	33. Chapter 33

-33-

With every bobbing of her head, Carol elicited a new sound from Daryl.

He hisses, when she swirls her tongue around his head, licking the the tiny drops of pre-cum from his manly slit.

He groans deep in his chest, when she takes him deep.

He whimpers, when she peppers kisses along the vein on the underside, pulsing and throbbing.

He growls, when she sucks his heavy sack into her hot mouth.

He moans, when he looks at her, her kiss swollen lips, slightly bruised and of a beautiful pink, smiling around his stiff cock.

She loves every sound, he makes.

He loves everything, she does to him.

And when he looks into her sparkling eyes, full of mischief and joy and love and so very much _alive_ , he knows, she is everything to him.


	34. Chapter 34

-34-

Carol smiles, when Daryl wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

His forehead resting against her back, between her shoulderblades.

His warm breath dampening her skin under the thin material of her blouse.

She shivers.

"Cold?" he asks.

"Happy, that you are here. Safe."

They can´t take it for granted.

Safety. Home. Life.

He kisses her neck, skimming his nose along her throat, breathing her in.

She tilts her head, to give him better access.

"I love you."

He has the ability to give her mind-blowing orgasms. But she loves these quiet moments maybe even more.

When they are together.

Safe.

Alive.


	35. Chapter 35

-35-

It feels forbidden.

She never had anyone touching her there.

Is it hygienic?

Is she clean?

Does it stink?

Her thoughts are whirling. She can´t stop them. She tenses. She´s afraid. She wants it. She knows, he would never hurt her. She craves his touch. She loves him.

He kisses her deep.

Kneads her buttocks with his strong hands.

His fingers stroking her wet slit, rubbing her clit, oh so tender.

She allows herself to feel.

She enjoys.

Spreading her legs even more.

Panting.

And when she feels his finger _there_ again, slick from her own juices, she wills herself to relax.

He´s so gentle, so full of love.

And when she feels his finger slowly entering her, while simultaneous a finger of his other hand enters her vagina and a thumb is brushing over her sensitive bundle of nerves, she is on fire.

There is no room for thoughts.

There are only feelings.

There is love.

And trust.


	36. Chapter 36

-36-

Their bodies move as one.

Carol hips meeting each of Daryl´s thrusts.

She´s arching in his touch.

Their breath mingling.

Their sweat mingling.

His mouth, swallowing her moans.

Their tongues dancing, tasting.

Her arms and legs locked around him, urging him nearer.

Impossible to say where she ends and he begins.

Their fingers intertwined and their gazes locked.

Completely lost in each other.

Her body welcoming his.

Her soul welcoming his.

Two bodies, soulmates.

A dance, as old as mankind.

New to them.

They never experimented kindness. Acceptance. Tenderness. Love.

Until they found each other.


	37. Chapter 37

-37-

Daryl hates her fake smiles.

Her soccer mom attitude.

The casseroles and cookies.

The emptiness in her eyes.

He wants to take away her pain.

He wants to tear down the walls, she constructed around her.

He wants to tear away these damn floral blouses.

He wants to strip her bare.

Body and soul.

He wants to reveal her creamy skin.

Wants to pound into her hard, fast and deep. Right here on this stupid porch.

Wants to kiss and nibble and lick every inch of her.

Wants to make her shudder and whimper and cry out in ecstasy.

Wants to make her forget everything

(except for him).

He wants HIS Carol back.

Not this fake one.

This empty shell.


	38. Chapter 38

-38-

A soft humming fills the air.

Carol's arms are above her head, her legs spread open.

So beautiful.

She catches her lower lip between her teeth.

So sexy.

Daryl lets the small silver vibrator roam all over her stunning body.

He circles her nipples, watching the way they harden.

Her abs are quivering.

She's breathing hard. And so is he.

He guides the toy to the juncture of her thighs. Between her slick folds. Teasing her.

Soon it is coated in her juices.

So is his hand.

He loves her breathy moans.

He loves the way, his name falls from her lips.


	39. Chapter 39

-39-

Aftershocks are running through Carol's body.

She just experienced pure bliss and she never knew, she could bend like that.

Her fingers are running through Daryl's long bangs, oh so soft.

His head rests on her stomach, his stubble scratching her past-orgasm, over-sensitive skin.

She doesn't mind.

His breath is cool against her heated, sweaty flesh.

It's peaceful.

He places a kiss on her hip bone.

She feels him smiling against her skin.

"I love you", he whispers and her heart skips a beat.

No man has said these words to her.

Before.


	40. Chapter 40

-40-

Daryl has a nasty gash at his shoulder. Chased by a small herd he ran into barbed wire.

Carol has to stich him up.

Again.

She's so close.

He refuses to take any painkillers.

Doesn't want them to be wasted on him.

Doesn't want them to dull his senses.

So close.

He can smell her.

Her unique scent.

He wants to grab her by her waist and pull her down on his lap.

He wants to run his hands all over her body, palming her breasts, nipping at her prominent collarbone, skimming his nose along her throat.

Kissing her breathless.


	41. Chapter 41

-41-

Daryl teaches her self defence.

He wants her capable.

He wants her strong.

He wants her to survive.

He needs her to survive.

He stands behind Carol, showing her how to hold the gun, how to use it.

He's so near.

She's surrounded by him.

She closes her eyes, breathes him in.

Her hands are slightly trembling and her palms are sweaty.

His chest in her back is warm.

Hot.

It's solid and comfortable.

Safe.

She misses the self made target for a mile.

But that night, she dreams of him.

And when she touches herself, she imagines his fingers touching her.

Being gentle and tender and teasing.

Loving.


	42. Chapter 42

-42-

His fingers are tracing her spine, feeling every vertebra.

She's so damn thin.

Calloused fingers against smooth skin.

Opposites attract.

Tender, yet strong.

Hot lips against cool skin.

Like yin and yang.

Together. They are.

Moving as one.

He can shatter her world with the tip of one finger.

Teasing and circling. Pushing in and out.

And he can rebuild her world with tenderness and devotion. With love.

He makes her life so much better. He makes everything better.

So much love.

But not enough. Never enough.

His fingers are tracing her spine. Feeling every dip and curve.

Leaving goosebumps in their wake.


	43. Chapter 43

-43-

He doesn't say the words.

He needn't.

He shows her.

In so many different ways.

When he smiles at her, shy around others but full of geniune concern.

When he feeds her and warms her.

When he seeks out for her in the tombs.

When he comes back to her, after leaving with Merle.

When he searches for her daughter and when he gives her hope and a flower.

When he wraps his arms around her, sweeping her off her feet.

When they kiss, sweet and tender, deep and passionate.

When they make love in the middle of the night.

He doesn't say the words.

But Carol knows, that Daryl loves her.


	44. Chapter 44

-44-

The floor-length mirror in the bedroom of an abandoned farmhouse is half blind and covered in a layer of dust. But Carol can see every detail.

The freckles on her pale skin.

The scars.

Daryl's tanned, calloused fingers, sliding over her ribcage.

 _You are too thin_ , he whispers.

She watches as his hands cover her breasts, softly kneading.

He presses tender kisses against her neck. In her head, she hears the taunting voice of Ed.

Ugly. Old. Hag.

She closes her eyes, can't stand it to see her figure in the mirror, in broad daylight.

 _Open your eyes. See, what I see. You're beautiful._

His fingers tease her rosy nipples, roaming her body, she sees the muscles of her stomach twitch, his hands run down further south, parting her folds.

 _Awesome. Beautiful.  
_

She sees her wetness glistening and she hears Daryl's shallow breath.

Her knees buckle, she feels overwhelmed and loved and she watches in awe how he takes her to the edge with strong fingers and she sees how she falls apart under his ministrations and she doesn't close her eyes.

 _Gorgeous. Mine._


	45. Chapter 45

-45-

Daryl tries to swallow.

But his mouth is dry.

His eyes drink in every movement of Carol. What has he ever done to deserve this?

To deserve her?

She dances for him, her eyes closed.

Her feet are bare, so are her long legs.

She is wearing one of his shirts ( it's actual clean) and nothing else.

Her movements are slow, seductive.

Hell, everything about her is seductive to him.

She opens the buttons of his shirt, one by one.

Revealing her pale skin.

Inch by inch.

She opens her eyes, smiling at him.

She breathes his name and he almost comes in his pants like a teenager.


	46. Chapter 46

-46-

Sometimes they do roleplays.

The first time it was difficult for Daryl not to start giggling. He felt so out of character, pretending to be a cowboy.

Until Carol started to ride him, wearing nothing but a cowboy hat.

He was definitely on board, when Carol acted like a nurse.

A very sexy nurse.

He loved to be a teacher, who had his student detained.

And to be the boy, who was punished by the librarian for bringing back the books too late.

It felt forbidden to be a priest with a sinner.

Forbidden...but great.

It was mostly Carol who initiated these sexy encounters.

But Daryl loved every moment.

He enjoyed the student, the librarian, the nurse.

He enjoyed Carol.

Being sexy as hell, being carefree and so much in love.

With him.


	47. Chapter 47

-47-

The night is dark. They can hear the sounds of the forrest, the sounds of the lake. The faint cries of owls and the soft gurgle of water.

The water is cool, but refreshing after a long day in the hot and humid air of Georgia in August.

The water is cool, but they don't care.

Carol's long legs wound around Daryl's narrow waist, her hands clutching at his biceps.

The water helps to carry her weight ( she's so thin!).

His mouth is hot against her chilly skin, sucking and kissing and licking.

His fervent cock thrusting into her.

Their harsh pants, their moans and choked cries completing the sounds of the night.


	48. Chapter 48

-48-

Carol's arms, stretched out above her head, her slender wrists bound by a scratchy rope.

Daryl's fingers, calloused and strong, yet so tender.

His breath, hot and humid against her skin, his lips, nipping at her pulse point.

He bathes her in affection.

He showers her in love.

Again and again he brings her to the brink, with his fingers and his mouth and his tongue and his love.

And when she falls, he catches her

And when she flies, he catches her.

With his fingers and his mouth and his tongue and his love.

She trusts him.


	49. Chapter 49

-49-

Daryl's left hand stokes his hard dick. Up and down, in a steady pace.

Carol is mesmerized by the sight.

She's hidden in the dark, an intruder in Daryl's private time. But she can't turn away. She can't close her eyes.

It's such a beautiful sight.

He softly pants, his pace quickens.

His right hand teases his own nipples.

Carol has to stiffle a moan.

His dick glistens, slick with precome.

The other hand wanders down, gliding over smooth skin, resting between his spread legs. He squeezes his balls, tugging at them. His hips snap forwards, he fucks his fist now.

Carol knows, she should turn around, leave, give him his privacy.

But she wants to know, she wants to see.

Him, finding release.

Him, in peace.

His body goes rigid, his mouth opens in a silent scream, his abdomen and his chest covered with thick white ropes.

So beautiful.


End file.
